A Taunting Past
by captaindynamite
Summary: They were two completely different people, but when one is haunted by his past, it's up to the other to help him through it without being hurt again.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is for the fabulous Hardly Here, my friend =]**

**I wanted John to have a past lover, so I thought who better than Joey Mercury? I mean, Joey was better for John than Miz ever was.**

**I've decided to keep calling him Joey because calling him Adam would confuse everyone severely, and I don't want that.**

**Anyways, I own no one involved, they are all owned by WWE.**

John stared at the picture in his hands, his long dark brown hair cascading its way down into his face, causing a scoff to escape John's lips every time his hair escaped its place from behind his ear. He sighed as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the hair tie; tying his hair back so there was no way it could bother him anymore.

Returning his attention to the picture again, John sighed again, shaking his head. He threw the picture to the side, not even caring as it the floor, possibly cracking the glass. He shook his head as he sank back against the headrest, his brown eyes casting over to the window, watching the wind blow lightly against the curtains through the open balcony door. He sighed softly as he stood up and walked over to the door, stepping out onto the balcony, the cool evening breeze brushing against his skin.

Staring down below, John watched as a group of people gathered around the pool, using up what little time they had before the sun fell to take an evening dip. John shook his head as he leaned against the railing, his arms draped loosely in front of him as he looked out over the area. He hadn't been expecting anyone to visit him, so when he heard a knock at his door he literally jumped, nearly sending him over the edge of the railing.

John shook his head briefly as he walked back into the room and over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to find Phil standing there, a cheesy grin on his lips.

"What are you doing here Phil?" questioned John, confusion written on his face. The cheesy grin kept itself on Phil's lips as he looked at John, shrugging faintly.

"I'm not quite sure, I was bored so I decided to come find someone entertaining," responded Phil, "You're entertaining."

John rolled his eyes and stepped back, allowing Phil access to the room, "Just don't mess anything up," stated John as he shut the door behind them. He walked back out to the balcony and resumed his spot against the railing. Phil watched him briefly before walking over to one of the beds, his foot stepping down on the picture, a soft crack followed after.

Frowning, Phil reached down and picked up the frame, looking at the picture. Smiling back up at him was a pair of young guys, one with brown hair with blond, and the other with plain dark hair. He recognized John easily, but couldn't quite place the other guy. He placed the picture back up on the bed, and then looked over at John, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

As far as Phil knew, John had always had a taste for women, which was evident when he had dated Melina, but now, now Phil wasn't quite sure. He sat back against the headrest as he watched John, his head cocked to the side slightly. He had always thought that a pretty boy like John would always be interested in women, simple as that, he never imagined that John could possibly be interested in his own gender like him. He frowned, chewing slightly on his lower lip. The more Phil stared at John, the more he noticed just how attractive the man was.

Sure being around the guy for a while, Phil had noticed John's appearance, but he had never taken the time to just sit there and look at him. His long dark hair was soft, almost begging to be played with, his chest was toned nicely for a young man his age, and his abs were to die for. Phil licked his lips as the thought of running his fingers all over John's abs crossed his mind, and he had to force the thought back before he actually went through with it. Aside from the nice upper body, Phil had to admit that John wasn't too bad on the lower half either. The regular sparkly pants that John wore to the ring every night didn't do the man justice enough. Phil had seen how toned John's legs were, and how nice his backside was on more than one occasion, however, the more he stared at John, the more he wondered about the rest of him.

His thoughts were reverted back to reality when John stepped back into the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned his gaze over to Phil, pouting slightly when he saw the far off look in the other man's eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat in front of Phil, shaking him slightly.

"Earth to Phil," said John, chuckling faintly as he stared into Phil's eyes. Phil jumped and blinked a few times before staring into John's eyes, a soft blush creeping its way into his cheeks, but he turned his head away before John could notice.

"Sorry I was just thinking," mumbled Phil as he calmed himself before looking back at John, grinning faintly. "I'm alright."

John nodded and stood up once more, his eyes falling on the frame laying on the other bed as he turned to head into the bathroom. He kept quiet as he picked up the picture and walked into the bathroom, not even noticing that Phil was watching him. Phil stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, pressing his ear against it.

Inside the bathroom, John stared down at the picture of him and Joey. He could feel tears filling up in his eyes, his vision blurring as he grasped the broken frame tightly in his hands. The tears forced their way down his cheeks, dripping into the frame as his body seized with sobs, shaking as he tightened his grip on the picture. Then he threw the frame suddenly at the wall, not even bothered by the shattering of the frame. He turned his gaze to the mirror, staring at his reflection as the tears raced down his cheeks, his vision blurred completely as he sank to the floor. He ripped the tie from his hair, his hair flowing freely as he tangled his fingers in it, his body convulsing with sobs.

Phil stared silently at the door, his face contorted as he listened to the sobs coming from it. He sighed heavily as he ran a hand back through his hair, his mind racing. He shook his head and turned the door handle, surprised that John hadn't locked the door. He walked into the bathroom, his gaze falling on John as he sat on the floor, his head in his hands. Phil walked over to him quietly and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around John's shoulders. John jumped, turning his gaze on Phil before he sank into Phil's arms, clutching Phil's shirt tightly in his hands.

After comforting John for an hour, Phil helped the younger man to his bed, watching as John climbed underneath the covers, his hair sticking to his tear stained cheeks. Phil turned to leave the room, but was caught by John's grip on his arm.

"Don't leave me," John whispered his voice hoarse from crying. Phil nodded and slipped underneath the covers next to John, wrapping his arms around the other man before resting his head against his. He could smell the sweet scent of John's hair as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, his dreams plagued by his new feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to this story.**

**It really helps my love of John when it comes to describing him in the way that Phil sees him lol**

**The reason I decided to use Joey Mercury for this is because it's rumored that he's returning and joining the Straight-Edge Society. **

**Also, I realize I said I'd call him Joey, but when John talks about him, it'll be Adam.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

John stirred the next morning as the sun casted its way into his room through the window. He groaned faintly as he sat up, something slipping off of his waist as he did. He frowned and lowered his gaze, brushing his hair away from his face so he could look down at the arm lying on his lap. He turned his head, following the arm, a gasp escaping his lips when he saw Phil lying next to him still asleep.

Slowly climbing out of bed, John walked around the bed and disappeared in the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stepped into the shower and took a quick hot shower before stepping out, grabbing a towel from the rack. He walked towards the counter, not noticing the pieces of glass on the floor until he stepped on some of it, the edges piercing through the skin of his foot.

"SHIT!" he shouted, stumbling backwards, grabbing at his foot. He tried to stand on one foot long enough to get the glass out, but he couldn't hold his balance and instead went crashing down to the floor, falling into the shower and smacking his head against the side of it. He groaned loudly as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he felt around for a bump.

Phil had been sleeping pleasantly until he heard a loud shout followed shortly after by a loud thud against the wall. He sat up and looked around, his mind trying to figure out just where he was. Puzzled, he tried to think back for a few minutes before he finally realized he was in John's room. He scrambled out of the bed when he heard another thud and ran towards the bathroom, skidding to a halt outside of the door. He opened the door slowly and looked towards the shower where he could see John's legs sticking out over the edge of the tub.

Puzzled, Phil stepped forward and turned his head, biting his lower lip to suppress the series of laughs that filled him at the sight of John sitting in the tub with his legs sticking up in the air, his back resting against the far wall.

"Are you okay?" asked Phil as he stepped closer, reaching a hand down towards John. John clasped his hands around Phil's arm and pulled himself up out of the tub.

"I got glass in my foot," he answered as he sat down on the closed toilet, readjusting the towel so it wasn't likely to fall off. Phil walked over to him and grabbed his foot, looking down at the glass.

"Ouch," mumbled Phil as he began to pull the glass out of John's foot, wincing every time he heard a groan or moan of pain from the other man. "There you are, all glass free now."

"Thanks Phil," said John softly as he put his foot back down and stood up, only to be pushed back down by Phil. "What now?"

"Stay there until I can clean the rest of this glass up, or we'll be right back where we started," he said with a grin. He leaned down and began to pick up the pieces of glasses, being careful not to prick himself with the sharp edges.

Once he was finished, he watched John walk out of the bathroom then shut the door so he could have some privacy. He took his own shower then got dressed in his old clothes, deciding for now to just wait until he got back to his room before he could get some clean clothes on. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at John, frowning when he noticed John holding that picture once more in his hands. He walked over and sat next to John, looking at the picture as well.

"Who is that guy?" asked Phil softly, wondering if maybe the subject was too much for John. John sniffled softly, wiping at the series of tears that were brimming at the edges of eyes. Phil regretted asking when he saw that, but it was already too late to take it back.

"That's Adam Birch," started John, sighing faintly, "He was one of my best friends. We debuted at the same time, we wrestled together, we spent every waking moment together. I guess it was only natural that we fell so heavily for each other."

"What happened?" questioned Phil gently, unable to hide his curiosity.

"It was after we lost at No Way Out to the Hardy Boys back in 2007. Adam was so angry, he was always a calm guy, but that night he was just so angry. Melina had already left us; she had a plane to catch, so it was just me and Adam. I remember trying to calm Adam down, but he just wouldn't. He flung things all around the room, managed to nick me once with a lamp, but it was barely a scrape," he said, his voice trailing off towards the end. He hated retelling the night that Adam and he had broken up.

"Come on John, tell me what happened," said Phil softly, rubbing John's back in reassurance.

"I told him he was scaring me. He looked at me for a split second like he use to at night when we sleep together, but then he just snapped. At first he just shouted at me. He blamed everything one me, said I wasn't as good as I could be. He said he could find someone better than me in a homeless shelter," stated John, sighing heavily, "He told me that I was nothing better than dirt on the bottom of his shoe, and he said that he didn't need me anymore. He walked out the door that night, taking my heart with him. After that, we were forced to work together but it was never the same."

Phil frowned faintly, looking over at John, "I'm so sorry," he said softly, resting his head on John's shoulder.

John shrugged, tossing the photo aside, "It's in the past now," he stated slowly, "I've tried to move on, hell I even dated Melina to get past him, but things just don't work out that easily."

Phil nodded his head slowly, patting John's back gently, "I'm sure you'll find someone worthy of your attention and love," he said with a smile. John smiled faintly in response before standing up and heading for his bag, picking it up.

"Come on Phil, we need to get to the arena," he said with a grin, hoping to move past the serious conversation they just had. Phil nodded and stood up, but then stopped and looked down at himself.

"Er, I need clean clothes," he said with a chuckle, "If you want to wait for me, I'll only be a minute or so."

John nodded, gesturing towards the door. Phil ran out the door and all the way to his room, unable to hide the grin that was on his lips. He felt excitement building in him just from the very idea of spending time with John. Why that made him so excited, Phil wasn't sure but he wasn't about to deny himself something that made him happy.

Once he was dressed, he ran back to John's room, panting softly as he stood in the doorway, "Ready to go Mr. Guru of Greatness," said Phil teasingly, hoping to cheer John up. John laughed softly as they walked out the door and down to John's car.

They arrived at the arena shortly there after, and Phil parted from John briefly when he heard that Teddy needed to see him. He didn't want to leave John, but he knew better than to ignore the general manager.

John watched Phil leave then turned to head to his locker room, his fingers playing with the zipper on his jacket. He didn't even notice anyone around him let alone anyone watching him until he heard a voice from ahead of him.

"Hello John," said the person, electing a soft gasp from John. John lifted his gaze from the floor, gasping once more when he saw Joey standing down the hall from him. He stood, frozen in his spot as the other man walked up to him, his eyes capturing John's easily.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked John softly, his words stumbling out as he stared at Joey, memorized by him.

"I was allowed back, I'm part of the roster again," answered Joey with a smirk as he stepped in front of John. He didn't even wait to hear John's response before he pulled John down, capturing his lips. John stood, frozen still as he felt those oh so familiar lips on his once more. He didn't react; he just stood there, waiting for Joey to stop.

Meanwhile, Phil walked back down the hall in his search for John. He stopped when he spotted him with another man, frowning when he saw the other man kissing John. He shook his head and turned on his heel, walking away without even noticing the helpless looks that John was giving in his direction, begging him for help.

"Come on Johnny," said Joey after pulling back from John's lips. He took John's hand and led him away, not even noticing the soft whimpers that John let out as he watched Phil walking away in the other direction, wanting nothing more than to be with Phil instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! =]**

**This story is a tad hard to write with my Punk and JoMo muses disappearing every now and then, but since they've both come back, I'm glad to say that I can finally update this!**

**I decided to include one other SES member into this, and since well Luke is a bad guy in my other story and I can't get that out of my mind, I went with Serena.**

**Anyways, I own no one involved. They all belong to the WWE.**

Phil smacked his forehead as he paced in his locker room before putting both of his hands behind his back, his eyes down on the floor. He growled faintly as he thought back to what had just happened. During his visit with Long, Phil had been told that Joey, or Adam really, was brought back to join his Society which meant Phil would have to spend more time around the man that hurt John so badly in the past. He growled again as he stopped pacing and stood in front of the door to his locker room, staring at it hard.

Walking forward, Phil whipped the door open, jumping when he saw Serena standing there.

"What's up Serena?" he asked, standing back to let her in. The young woman walked into the room before spinning on her heel and turning to look at him.

"What's this about some other guy joining us?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Phil chuckled faintly at her annoyance before shutting the door and dropping his body onto a nearby bench.

"Seems they want to use Joey's real life issues in a storyline," responded Phil with a soft growl, one that didn't go undetected by Serena. She stared at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked curiously, walking over and taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"Nothing," he answered, standing up and beginning to pace again before stopping and growling faintly at himself, "It's just that Joey guy. He's trying to….he's trying to hurt John again."

Serena stared at him silently before a smug grin formed on her lips, "You like John don't you?"

Phil turned his attention to her, a light blush creeping across his cheeks, "Is that obvious?"

"Only to a woman," she said with a soft giggle before standing up and leaving the room in another fit of giggles. Phil watched her walk off, shaking his head slightly before leaving himself in a search for John.

Meanwhile, John stared at Joey silently as they stood in his locker room, Joey's arms wrapped tightly around John's waist. John stared down at him slightly, curiosity etched across his face.

"Why did you come back?" he finally asked, his eyes falling shut when he felt Joey's fingers reaching up underneath his shirt and running along his back.

"I came back for you baby," answered Joey, pulling John away from the wall and towards the bathroom area, "Let me love you again."

A few hours later found John standing outside of the arena, the cool late afternoon breeze blowing through his dark hair. He shivered slightly as he stared up at the slowly setting sun, his eyes falling shut as he felt the soft rays of sun light on his skin. He jumped a few moments later though when he felt something being draped across his shoulders.

Opening his eyes, John turned to see Joey standing next to him, his hands resting on the jacket that was now draped over John's shoulders.

"You shouldn't be standing out here in the cold baby," said Joey with a small grin," You'll get sick then I'll have to take care of you again."

John smiled faintly before turning his head and looking out across the parking lot. A pair of hands appeared on his shoulders again, and he found himself being steered back inside. He fought slightly against the grip, but couldn't get free. Once inside, he turned and looked at Joey, a glare playing across his features.

"What did you do that for?" asked John with a pout.

"I don't want you getting sick baby," said Joey with that same grin. John frowned again, opening his mouth to say something but was stopped by Joey's lips on his own. He stood there, frozen for a few seconds before he began to kiss Joey back, his eyes falling shut as he relished the kisses he had missed for so long.

Meanwhile, Phil walked down the hall, still on his search for John. He had checked everywhere in the arena before deciding to try the parking lot. He stopped a few feet from the door though, his eyes locked on John's back. He walked slowly forward, a sickening feeling filling him when he saw that John was kissing Joey once more.

Joey pulled back suddenly, smiling up at John, "Now baby, make sure you get back to the hotel before it gets too late. I don't want to have to go searching for you again," he said with a grin, kissing John quickly before turning and walking out the back door.

John turned slowly, jumping slightly when he saw Phil standing a few feet from him, watching him.

"Phil, what are you do-"he started to ask, but was interrupted by Phil turning on his heel and walking away. John frowned and hurried after him, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Phil what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," he said faintly, placing emphasis on the 'me' part. He shoved John's hand off of his shoulder before storming away, leaving John alone in the empty hall. John stared off after him, a pout playing across his lips before he lowered his head and walked back to his locker room. He gathered his things and made his way to his car, planning to just head back to the hotel now instead of later.

Arriving at the hotel a few minutes later, John climbed out and went up to his room, throwing his bags on the bed. He turned, heading for the shower but stopped when he saw Joey standing in his doorway.

"What's wrong?" asked John softly, noticing how Joey could hardly hold himself up without the support of the doorframe.

"N-Nothing's w-wrong," he slurred slightly, stepping forward before falling against John, his hands grabbing tightly to John's shoulders. John staggered backwards, throwing Joey gently down on the bed.

"You're drunk again," stated John softly, staring sadly down at Joey. Joey smirked, yanking John down next to him, laying his body on top of John's.

"A-Am n-not" he slurred once more, pressing his lips heavily against John's, ripping John's shirt off within a few seconds later. John tried to shove Joey off of him, watching as Joey fell onto the bed before rolling off of it completely. John jumped off the bed, staggering slightly back towards the window, watching Joey carefully.

"Why you shove me like th-hat?" asked Joey as he climbed up off the floor, holding onto the bed as he got up to his feet. He then walked towards John, falling onto him when he lost his footing, sending both boys down to the floor. John groaned faintly as he rubbed his head where he had hit the floor the hardest, turning his gaze towards Joey.

"Don't shove me, baby," said Joey, fighting once more with John's pants. John kicked and thrashed underneath Joey, kicking him accidentally between the legs. Joey fell to the side slightly, holding himself as John scrambled up off the floor, trying to put a bit of distance between them. Unfortunately, Joey was able to lash out with his legs and tripped John, sending John down to the floor with a loud thud.

Turning over, John watched as Joey crawled towards him, a glare on Joey's face. Joey grabbed him tightly and pulled both of them up to their feet. Then, suddenly, he slapped John across the face.

"I need to punish you now for hurting me baby," he said as he threw John down on the bed. John tried to get up again, but was knocked back down again by another slap. He stared up at Joey as Joey pulled off his belt and tied John to the headboard before going back to work on John's pants. John closed his eyes tightly, his mind taking him somewhere away from there.

A few hours later, John was free of the bed, but found himself instead trapped by Joey's arms. He sighed heavily as he stared out the nearby window, watching the stars as they twinkled up in the sky. His mind drifted back to the incident earlier with Phil, and he closed his eyes, wishing that Phil was there, wishing that Phil could save him.

"Phil," he whispered softly before drifting off to sleep, hoping that in the morning everything would be different.

Meanwhile, Phil walked down the hall towards his hotel room, suppressing a tired yawn as he walked. He walked into his hotel room, and shut the door behind him before walking over to the bed and sitting down. He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone, searching for John's number. He knew he was in the wrong for getting upset earlier, and so now wanted to make up for it with John.

He placed the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing before he heard it switch to voicemail. A frown crossed his lips as he ended the call, but he just figured John was out or something. He changed for bed shortly there after, and climbed into his bed, falling asleep shortly after laying down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews peoples!**

**Of we go again, this story is actually getting kind of interesting once I work out well where it's going to go. Ah hell, I'm never going to work that out.**

**Don't forget, Joey is Joey when I'm writing about him, but Adam when John is talking about him. Confusing I know, but I might figure out another way to go about it soon.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

The sunlight filtering into the room splashed against John's face, stirring him from his horrible night of sleep. He sighed softly as he sat up, glancing down at Joey. He glared slightly at the sleeping form of the man before standing up and heading to the bathroom. He showered carefully before getting dressed, his mind set on getting away from Joey for a while. He left the room quietly after he was ready, and walked down the hall, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hooded jacket. He sighed as he came to a stop outside of Phil's door, staring at the door quietly before knocking; hoping Phil was still in there.

Inside the room, Phil growled softly when he was woken by a series of knocks on his door. He groaned as he climbed out of his bed. He staggered over to the door, opening it after struggling to get the door unlocked.

"John," he yawned softly, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you," said John gently, "Can I come in?"

Phil nodded, stepping aside. John walked into the room and sat down on the bed, watching Phil. Phil walked over to him, stopping in front of him. He stared silently at the other man, frowning at the tiredness he saw reflected in John's eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

John sat silently, looking off in the distance before speaking, his gaze avoiding Phil, "He hurt me last night," he said simply.

Phil could feel anger surge through his body at the very thought of someone hurting John. Why it bothered, he wasn't quite sure. He just knew it did and that he wanted to storm over to Joey's room and kill the man.

"Where did he hurt you?" asked Phil soothingly, surprising himself when he noticed how calm he was while he was completely pissed within.

John stood up from the bed, tugging down the top of his pants. Phil startled slightly, his mind thinking to something else before he realized that John was showing him his entire abs and waist. He frowned as his eyes washed over John's perfect abs, well once perfect abs. A series of teeth marks and scratch marks covered John's otherwise flawless skin. The markings covered the entire section of abs and went down along John's waist and hips, earning a deeper frown from Phil.

"It looks like he tried to eat you," he said softly, his eyes falling on a few scratches that were caked with dried blood.

John chuckled faintly, moving to pull his pants back up but stopped when he felt Phil's hand wrapping round his wrist. He stared at Phil silently as he felt Phil's fingers slowly touch his abs, trailing down his stomach slowly before going around his hips, a series of shudders coursing through his body at the touch.

"Hurt," John whispered softly when he felt Phil's fingers touch a rather recent cut. Phil frowned slightly at the simple word before pulling his hand away, stepping back a few steps from John. He sat himself down on the bed, pulling John down next to him. He wrapped his arms loosely around John, laying his head against the back of John's head.

They sat like that in silence for a while, both of them just enjoying each other's company before a series of knocks pulled them out of their little world and back into reality. Phil rose from the bed carefully and walked over to the door, opening it without a second thought. There, standing in a fit of rage, was Joey. He walked into the room without permission, grabbing John roughly around the arm.

"Ow, Adam!" groaned John, yanking his arm away from the other man, "What is your problem?"

Joey whipped around to look at him, a dark glare on his face, "You weren't suppose to leave our room baby," he responded before looking over at Phil, "Least of all to see this jackass!"

Phil glared back at him, opening his mouth to say something but stopping when he saw John speak up instead.

"Phil is not a jackass," said John softly, "He's nice!"

Joey rolled his eyes before grabbing John's arm, slightly looser than before and dragging him off. John tried to grab onto Phil, but was unable to. Phil watched John being dragged away, but he knew better than to follow. He stood, fuming at his door, not even noticing anyone watching him.

"You sure don't like that guy do you," said Serena, popping up at Phil's side, "You know, I could help yu get rid of him."

Phil turned his head, looking at the woman. A devilish smirk rose to his lips, mirroring the one on her lips.

"Sounds about right to me," he said, leading Serena into his room and shutting the door so no one could hear what they were planning.

Meanwhile, John stared at Joey, confusion written on his face. Once they had gotten a few doors away from Phil's room, Joey had calmed down and changed to holding John's hand as opposed to dragging him along. The entire thing confused John greatly, though he was slowly beginning to understand as he watched Joey smile happily to anyone they past.

Upon reaching their room again, John stayed silently as Joey led him into the room, hoping that Joey didn't really want anything from him. He was wrong though when the door shut and Joey turned on him, that anger once more in his eyes.

"You really need to learn to not disobey me," stated Joey, shoving John down on the bed. He pulled a belt out of his bag then turned to John, shoving John down on his stomach on the bed. "Maybe this will teach you."

John felt his body tense up in a few seconds before he felt the hard snap of the leather hitting his back. He screamed out in pain, his legs thrashing around but he was unable to connect with anything. Instead, he felt another belt being tied around his ankles, holding his legs together. He then watched as Joey placed another one around his wrists and tied a piece of cloth over John's mouth.

"Let's try this one more time," stated Joey as he swung the belt around, smacking it against the stinging back of John. He chuckled darkly as he watched the smooth skin on John's back slowly being to welt over, and turn red. He didn't even notice the tears racing down John's cheeks as he whipped the belt across John's back a few more times.

He then threw the belt aside and grabbed John, yanking him off the bed. He tossed him over by the window, and left him there as he fled the room, deciding for now that John should be punished with solitude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Hopefully Phil has a good idea to save John, especially now that he has the dangerous Serena helping him. **

**I've decided to introduce one other female into this story, aside from Serena, and that was Melina, the only other Diva out of 3 that I adore.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

John sighed as he tried to fight against the restraints around his wrists and mouth. He grumbled slightly to himself when he didn't feel anyway of getting out of the horrible hold. He looked all around the room, trying to think of someway he could possibly get free when he heard knocking on the door. He tried to crawl his way to the door, but he couldn't with his ankles still restrained, so he kicked his feet against the wall loudly, hoping that whoever it was outside of the room could hear him.

A soft click echoed through the room, and John froze, the light from the hall blinding him as the door opened and someone walked in, someone with a very feminine frame.

"John!" he heard the girl shout as she hurried over to him, flicking on the lights along the way. "What happened?"

John stared silently up at Melina, thrashing slightly to try and get her to free him. Melina reached down and untied his ankles then wrists before removing the cloth from his mouth.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see you Mel," he said with a small smile as he sat up slowly, his hand rubbing at his wrist.

"What happened, John?" she asked curiously, helping him stand up before placing him back down on the bed.

"I'm not sure," he said softly, lowering his gaze, "Adam is really mad at me though."

Melina sighed softly as she wrapped an arm around him, jumping when John hissed out in pain. She pulled her arm back slowly, turning John around so she could see his back.

"What did he do to you?!" she asked shocked by the welts, bruises, and redness that covered John's back.

"Hit me," he whispered, "belts make welts."

Melina frowned as she turned him back around to look at her, "John this isn't right," she said softly, "Adam is a jerk for doing this to you."

John chuckled dryly, "Maybe I deserved it," he said gently, "After all, I went to visit Phil when I shouldn't have."

Melina raised an eyebrow, "What does Phil have to do with this?"

"He's been trying to help me," explained John, "But Adam doesn't like it."

Melina sighed gently, shaking her head, "Come on, let's try and clean you up," she said, taking him and leading him into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Phil watched as Serena passed in his hotel room from his spot on his bed, his back against the headboard.

"If you keep pacing like that you're going to run a hole in the floor," he teased, smiling faintly at her.

Serena stopped and turned to look at him, "Sorry I was just thinking," she started off, "Why is this Adam guy so hell bent on holding onto John if all he does is hurt him?"

Phil shrugged faintly, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Serena opened her mouth to say something in response but was cut off by a series of knocks on the door. She walked over and opened it, jumping slightly when she saw Joey standing there. He forced his way into the room, knocking Serena back against the nearby wall as he walked over to stand in front of Phil.

"I'm ordering you right now to stay away from John," said Joey, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"You're not his boss," said Phil calmly from his spot on the bed, "You're not mine either."

Joey growled loudly, his hands dropping to his sides and clutching together into fists, "I swear if you don't stay from John I'll make you!"

Serena walked over from her spot and sat on the bed next to Phil, "You do realize threatening isn't going to get you anywhere, right?"

Joey's eyes flashed to her and he growled lowly at her, "Stay out of this bitch," he growled.

"Don't talk to her like that," warned Phil as sat forward so he was closer to Serena if necessary.

Joey smirked slightly, grabbing Serena and yanking her up off of the bed, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked, holding Serena's wrist tightly.

Phil jumped from the bed, reaching for Serena, "Let her go now jerk," he growled deeply, grabbing a hold of Serena and yanking her back into his arms, "Get the hell out of my room!"

Joey smirked again, "Alright, alright. I'll just go back to John and have more fun with him," he said darkly before leaving the room.

"You okay?" asked Phil as he turned his attention back to Serena.

"Yeah I'm fine," she responded, taking a seat on the bed, "You better go find John though. He isn't in the right mindset."

Phil nodded and left the room in a hurry, hoping he could make it to John's room before Joey had a chance to do anything drastic.

"How do you feel?" asked Melina as she handed John a clean shirt.

"Better, thanks Mel," he responded softly, taking the shirt and slowly pulling it on with the help of Melina.

Melina smiled faintly at him, opening her mouth to say something else when the hotel door opened suddenly, causing both of them to jump.

"Oh, hey Adam," greeted Melina, flashing him a bright grin.

"Melina," he greeted calmly before turning his gaze to John, "I don't recall letting you free, John."

John lowered his gaze to the floor, sighing gently, "Melina helped me out."

Joey looked over at Melina, smirking at her, "So does this mean Johnny boy wants to get back with the skank paparazzi queen?"

Melina glared at him, rolling her eyes shortly after, "You're so full of yourself Adam."

Joey shook his head, "No I'm pretty sure I'm full of him," he said with a smirk, gesturing towards John.

John nodded gently as he sat down on the corner of the bed, his gaze kept down on the floor.

"You better get going Mel," said John softly, hoping Melina would leave before Joey tried anything.

"Alright, call me if you need me," she said gently, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room, glaring once at Joey as she passed him.

"Now that she's gone," said Joey, shutting the door behind her, "How about we have some fun?"

John gulped slightly as Joey crept over to him; the look on his face was one he knew all too well.

"How can it be so hard to find John's room?" growled Phil to himself as he walked around, trying to find John's room in the mix of other rooms. He sighed heavily as he continued on, spotting Melina down the hall.

"Melina!" he shouted, gaining the young woman's attention, "Where's John's room? I can't seem to find it."

"That way," she said pointing down the hall, "Room 518."

"Thanks," said Phil before running off once more. He ran over to the door that Melina had mentioned, skidding to a stop outside of it. He leaned against the door, trying to listen for some kind of noise but he heard nothing. He growled annoyingly, looking around for some way to get in.

"Here," said Melina from behind him, handing him a key to the room, "That should help you out Phil."

Phil thanked her once more before turning to the door and unlocking it. He pushed into the room, finding John lying on the bed, Joey standing over him.

"Get the fuck away from him!" shouted Phil as he hurried over and shoved Joey to the side, not even caring as Joey crashed into some chairs. He turned to John, grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the bed.

"Stay the hell away from him Adam, or so help me I will have you fired again," warned Phil before leaving the room with John, stopping only to grab John's things before leaving the room.

The walk back to Phil's room was quiet, too quiet for Phil's tastes. He led John into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He watched as John walked over to the bed silently before dropping onto it, curling up on his side. Phil sighed gently as he walked over and dropped on the bed behind John, crawling up behind him. He wrapped an arm loosely around John, the other resting under his head, his chin on top of John's head.

"Phil," whispered John, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Yes John?" responded Phil, tightening his grip slightly around John.

"He doesn't love me, does he?" he asked gently gently.

Phil stayed silent for a few minutes, musing over his thoughts before speaking, "No, no he doesn't," he said softly, holding John closer.

John sniffled gently, tears welling up in his eyes briefly before racing down his cheeks. Phil sighed gently, holding John close to him that night as John cried himself to sleep, Phil lying there awake for a while longer before drifting off to sleep himself, never once releasing his tight grip on John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**I've been thinking of how I call Joey in all of this. I didn't want him as Adam confused with Adam Copeland, Edge, but I got to thinking about it, and well I don't see Adam [Edge] popping up anytime soon, but I'll keep things the way I have them so there's no confusion.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one, and sorry it's so late.**

**The Oscar in this is Rey Mysterio, the Nattie is Natalya Neidhart and the Matt mentioned is Matt Hardy. I mentioned these two together because Matt has mentioned on twitter that he's hung out with Oscar a bit so there you go.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

The next morning John awoke before Phil, sighing gently as he sat up in bed. He stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He took a long hot shower before climbing out and getting dressed, his hands running back through his long brown hair as he stepped out of the bathroom, jumping when he saw Phil standing there waiting for him.

"You're not leaving are you?" asked Phil softly, looking over at John.

John lowered his gaze to the floor, his feet shuffling together, "Well I was thinking about it," he said, raising his head slowly to look at Phil.

Phil walked over to him slowly, wrapping his arms around John's waist, holding him against him.

"What are you doing Phil?" asked John softly, not yet pulling out of Phil's grip.

"You're not leaving me," he responded smiling faintly at John, "All you're going to do is return to Joey, and get hurt again. We can't have that."

John sighed faintly, lowering his head so it was resting against Phil's shoulder, "You're right," he mumbled, "Adam would just hurt me again."

Phil rubbed John's back softly, sighing gently, "John he doesn't love you," he said softly, "You need to be with someone who loves you."

"Like who?" asked John gently after a few minutes of silence.

As Phil opened his mouth to state he loved John, there was a loud, urgent series of knocks at the door, breaking the moment. Phil sighed as he unwillingly pulled himself away from John and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hey Serena," he said with a fake smile, groaning faintly inwardly at the interruption, "What's going on?"

"It's Melina," she responded hysterically, "Someone attacked her, and they're taking her to the hospital right now."

"What do you mean someone attacked her?" asked John, stepping up behind Serena.

"I don't know, Nattie just told me that she saw a few of the guys walking past with Melina, she said she had a black eye and a bloody lip," responded Serena, looking between the two men.

John shook his head, turning around and walking over to the bed, dropping down onto it. Phil glanced at him, and then looked back at Serena.

"Serena, can you go get my car started and ready to go? John and I will be out in a bit. We're going to the hospital to see Melina," he said, handing her keys to his rental car. Serena nodded and walked away as Phil shut the door. He walked over to the bed and sat next to John, frowning faintly at him.

"Come on, I'll get changed and we'll head to the hospital," said Phil gently, patting John softly on the back. John nodded his head in response, choosing not to speak. Phil sighed and stood once more, grabbing his clothes. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, choosing to get a quick shower before getting dressed.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Phil jumped when he saw John standing there, waiting to leave. He frowned faintly once again, following John out of the room and to the parking lot where Serena was waiting with his rental car.

"I'm coming with you," she said, climbing into the back seat without letting either man state otherwise.

Phil shrugged as he walked around to the driver's side, climbing into the car. John climbed quietly into the passenger seat, his gaze locked out the window as they drove to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital, John jumped out of the car first, heading into the building with Phil and Serena hurrying to catch up with him.

"What room is Melina Perez in?" they heard John ask as they neared him at the front desk. They waited as the nurse pulled up Melina's name on the computer then told them the room number. Before Phil or Serena could react, John was already on his way to the elevators, pushing the up button repeatedly.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" asked Serena with a frown.

"Melina is his best friend, those two are so close it's impossible to separate them sometimes," answered Phil softly.

They stepped onto the elevator when it finally came down to them, and took the elevator up to the third floor, the silence around them uncomfortable. John stepped out of the elevator first, heading down the hall in search of the room. Phil and Serena followed after him, spotting a small group of other wrestlers outside of Melina's room.

"Hey J-"Matt started to say, frowning when John completely ignored him and walked into the hospital room where Melina was. "What's his problem?"

"John's a little upset right now," said Phil with a frown, looking over at Matt and Oscar before turning to look at the hospital room where John was sitting, talking to Melina. "What happened?"

"We don't know man," said Oscar with a heavy sigh, "Matt and I were heading to catering when we found Melina crying. She said…she said Joey, Adam, whatever his name is, attacked her."

Phil felt anger fill him at the very thought of Joey laying his hands on another person, let alone a woman. He turned to Serena, ushering her into the hospital room as he stayed outside, talking to Oscar and Matt about what happened.

"He said he was going to take out anyone that got in his way," said Melina as Serena walked into the room and took a seat on the bed next to her, "I guess that's why he hit me. He said I helped you, thus I got in his way."

John shook his head angrily; looking down at the floor, "This is ridiculous, he can't go around hurting women!" he said loudly, his hands curled into fists. The loudness of his voice brought Phil, Matt, and Oscar into the room, each frowning faintly.

"Who else has gotten in his way?" asked Matt curiously.

They thought over the names of those on the roster, thinking who had any sort of interaction with Joey recently.

"No one besides John and Phil," said Melina after a few minutes of silence.

Phil shook his head, "He's not going to be able to touch me, or John," he responded, standing next to John. John nodded, his anger slowly subsiding for now.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel, I want to talk to Adam," said John, standing up from the chair and walking out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Matt go after him please, make sure John doesn't do anything stupid or get hurt," said Phil, pointing towards the door. Matt nodded and hurried after the other man.

"What are we going to do about Joey?" asked Oscar softly, "We can't let him hurt anyone else, especially not another woman."

Phil sighed, running a hand back through his hair, "Can you go to the hotel, the arena, wherever everyone is and inform them? Make sure the Divas aren't without one or two guys until this over," said Phil with a sigh as he looked at Oscar, "Can you mention this to Vince too? Maybe he'll fire Joey."

Oscar nodded before turning and walking out the door, leaving the Serena and Phil alone with Melina.

"You guys should go too," said Melina with a small grin. Phil shook his head, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I'm not leaving until you're released," he said with a smile, making himself comfortable. Serena glanced at Melina then looked back at Phil, nodding her head.

"I'm not leaving you either," she said with a smile, holding Melina's hand in her own.

A few hours later, Phil walked into the hotel with the two girls behind him. Melina had been finally released from the hospital, and they were finally able to get back to the hotel. Phil hadn't heard word from any of the other guys, so he was hoping things were fine.

Sighing gently, Phil walked up to his room, opening the door to find John sitting on his bed. He shut the door behind himself and walked over to John, sitting next to him.

"Adam wouldn't talk to me," he said softly, looking down at his hands, "He said, he said that I'm not worth his time yet. He wants to make everything right before he comes for me."

Phil shook his head, wrapping his arms around John, "He's a jerk John," he said softly, "You deserve better than him."

"Better?" he asked softly, "What's better? You?"

Phil gulped gently, moving away from John, "Well…I mean," he mumbled, looking down at the floor.

John sighed softly, moving closer to Phil, "Phil I like you too, but I can't do this right now," he said gently, "Not with Adam out there hurting everyone I care about."

He nodded his head, laying it against John's shoulder, "I understand, we'll stop him though," he said softly.

That night, Phil was in bed with John, his head resting on John's chest as John slept peacefully. He sighed gently as he closed his eyes, hoping they could stop Joey before it was too late, so he could finally have John to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! =]**

**I'm sticking with Joey for regular writing, but John will continue to call him Adam, who knows maybe he'll work past that. Maybe Phil can make him =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

A few days had past since Joey had attacked Melina. No one had seen Joey since, but that didn't stop many of the guys from trailing around the Divas to make sure none of them were left alone at any time. Phil had found himself with John more and more over the last few days, not that he really minded though.

He looked up from where he was sitting in his room, watching as John returned from the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He bit his lower lip as he watched John dress, turning his head so John couldn't see him watching, as a light red tint covered his cheeks briefly.

After both men were dressed and clean, they were on their way down the hall towards the elevators when they heard a series of thuds and crashes coming from a room just a few doors down from Phil's. They paused, turning their attention to the door.

"Whose room is that?" questioned John curiously.

Most of the other wrestlers and divas had taken up much of the floor, so there had to be one of the roster members in that room. Phil turned his attention to the room number, his body freezing when he recognized it.

"That…that's Serena's room," he responded slowly.

Before either man could react, the door swung open and someone ran out, a mask covering their face. They crashed into Phil, knocking him down before running off down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Phil as John reached a hand down, pulling Phil up to his feet.

"Never mind that, we need to see if Serena is in there," said John, turning to the door. Phil walked into the room first, scanning the area for Serena before spotting her lying on the floor on the far side of the room. He hurried over to her side, helping her sit up.

"Are you okay?" asked Phil, looking down at her. Serena nodded, moving to sit up further but stopping when a sudden pain ran through her arm. She winced and leaned back down, moving her weight off of her arm. Phil shook his head, pulling her up to her feet along with the help from John.

"Take her to the hospital John, I want to have a word with someone," said Phil, leaving the room.

Phil had a good idea as to who was attacking the women; he just had to find him. He turned the corner that he had seen the masked man run down and looked around, but it seemed the guy was long since gone. He sighed heavily, running a hand back through his hair. He walked back to Serena's room, finding both of them already gone. Shaking his head, Phil turned and walked back to his own room, finding the door open. Frowning faintly, Phil walked to the door and walked in, looking around. He didn't see anyone and was just turning to walk back out when he felt someone knock into him; their bodies tumble to the floor.

He looked up to see the masked man leaning over him, their fists pulled back. Phil blocked them before they could punch him and started tugging at the mask, managing to pull it off after knocking the guy back against the nearby wall. He threw the mask aside then turned, not at all surprised to see Joey staggering up next to him.

"You're such a jackass!" he shouted before lunging at Joey, missing and hitting the wall inside. Joey laughed, standing up next to him.

"No, I believe that's you," he said as Phil got up to his feet. Phil lunged at him again and they wrestled around for dominance before Phil felt himself flying backwards, his body crashing against the glass mirror of the bathroom. He rolled down the counter and over the edge, falling to the floor as Joey left the room, his evil laughter echoing in Phil's head as he tried to sit up, pieces of glasses sticking out of his back.

A few hours later, John returned to the hotel with Serena. They walked up to the room, stepping up to the still open door. John walked forward slowly, his gaze caught by something in the bathroom. He turned fully, a loud gasp coming from him when he saw Phil lying unconscious in the bathroom. Serena walked up behind him, trying to see around him. When she saw Phil on the floor, she stumbled backward before running to the phone as John turned and ran from the room, standing out in the hall.

"You okay John?" asked Matt, coming out of his room just a few doors down. John looked up at him, shaking his head before collapsing to the floor. Matt frowned, stepping up next to him when Serena walked of the room, a hand clasped across her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Matt, "Where's Phil?"

When neither of them answered, Matt walked into the room himself, spotting Phil on the floor in the bathroom. He hurried back out and sat down next to John, holding him tightly in his arms as the EMTs arrived and went into the room. They walked back out a little while later with Phil, pushing him along on a stretcher.

"Serena, can you inform the others on what happened?" asked Matt as he helped John up from the floor, "Tell everyone to stay away from….from Joey."

Serena nodded and hurried off as Matt walked along with John. They made their way down to the parking lot and climbed into Matt's car since John was in condition to drive. They drove to the hospital and got out, heading into the waiting room. They asked for Phil's room, but they weren't allowed in yet so they sat down in the hard chairs, John whimpering gently as they waited, neither of them unable to get the sight of a bloody Phil out of their minds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**The Mike that is mentioned is the awesome, Miz, and in case you forgot, Oscar is Rey Mysterio.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"How could I have let this happen?"

Matt turned his gaze to look over at John as they sat together in the waiting room. John hadn't spoken for an entire hour now, and Matt wasn't really expecting the first thing he said would be him blaming himself.

"John," he said softly, placing a hand on John's shoulder, "This isn't your fault. It's not like you asked for this jackass to hurt Phil."

"It's not just Phil though," he said with a sigh, "He hurt Melina and Serena too. Those are women, I let him hurt women."

Matt sighed softly, "I don't know why he hurt them, but this isn't your fault, you have no reason to blame yourself."

John shook his head, standing up from the chair, "I need to put a stop to this," he said faintly before heading out of the hospital. Matt stood, ready to follow him, but he stopped, realizing that someone had to be here for Phil. So, with a soft sigh, Matt sat back down and pulled out his phone, placing a warning call to some of the others to stop John themselves.

John wasn't really sure where he was going after arriving back at the hotel. He didn't know what room Joey was in; he just knew he was here somewhere, waiting for him. He went up to his own first, and walked in, jumping when he saw Joey sitting there on the bed.

Instead of saying anything though, John ran towards him and tackled Joey off of the bed. They tumbled down to the floor where they wrestled around, John throwing hard punches and kicks until he felt himself being yanked backwards.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, kicking and squirming.

"John chill man," mumbled Mike, holding him around the waist as he pulled him backwards. John froze and turned his head up, glancing at Mike, then turned his head to look Joey who was being helped up by Oscar.

"I'm gonna get Joey here to Vince," said Oscar, pulling Joey up and out of the room.

John sighed as he pulled himself out of Mike's hold then threw his back against the bed, not quite ready yet to get up off the floor. Mike frowned and sat down next to him.

"Alright man, what's going on?" asked Mike, looking over at him.

John glanced at him before telling Mike what was going on. It felt nice to talk to someone that wasn't so close to the situation, yet at the same time was someone he trusted.

Meanwhile, Matt stood beside Phil's bed, his gaze down on the broken man lying in the bed. He had been told he could visit for a few minutes, but not too long. Matt didn't really mind. It wasn't like Phil could hear him anyways.

"We miss ya man," he mumbled, rubbing Phil's arm gently before leaving the room.

Back at the hotel, John fell silent once he finished telling him about what was happening with Joey. He sighed softly as he looked over at Mike, not at all shocked by the surprised look on the other man's face.

"What's going on with you and Phil then?" he asked, wrapping an arm around John's shoulders, "Are you guys seeing each other, or what?"

John sighed faintly, "I have no idea," he said, laying his head against Mike, "It's just so complicated with Joey hurting everyone."

Mike sighed, resting his head against John's head, "We'll take care of Joey, don't worry," he mumbled softly.

Oscar didn't even bother paying attention to Joey's threats as he dragged the taller man to Vince's office. All Joey did as they drove to the arena was threaten that Oscar was next in his little rampage. Oscar didn't really listen though. All he wanted to do was inform Vince of what was happening, and hopefully get rid of this jerk once and for all.

They stopped outside of Vince's door, and Oscar raised his hand to knock a few times before standing back.

"Come in," said a gruff voice from the other side. Oscar pushed open the door and shoved Joey in before following, shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on boys?" asked Vince, surprised slightly to see the two of them standing there.

Oscar stepped forward, pushing Joey into one of the chairs so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Sir," started Oscar, "Joey here has been attacking people backstage. First Melina, then he went after Serena, now Phil."

Vince turned his attention to Joey, "Is this true?" he questioned.

Joey shook his head quickly, "Of course not, why would I attack two women, and then someone that's smaller than me?"

Oscar rolled his eyes, "Sir I was there when Melina was found injured."

"But did you see Joey there?" asked Vince, turning his attention instead to Oscar.

"Well no," said Oscar, sighing gently, "But sir we know it was him. Melina told us."

Vince raised an eyebrow, "Who is us?"

"Myself and Matt Hardy," said Oscar, shaking his head, "Matt's at the hospital with Phil right now."

Vince nodded his head, staying silently briefly before speaking up again, "I'll wait until Matt gets back to hear his side of the story, until then I don't want to hear anymore about this unless you have solid proof that he is the one hurting my roster."

Oscar rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, "Yes sir," he said before walking out of the office with Joey.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" asked Joey sarcastically once they were a good distance from Vince's office, "But you know you can't stop me."

Oscar turned, looking at him, "Just you watch, we'll find a way to get your ass out of this company," he growled faintly before heading down the hall once more.

With his back turned, Oscar wasn't expecting Joey to charge full speed at him and shove him into the wall. He groaned as he rolled up to his feet, looking up at Joey.

"Pendejo," he growled in his native tongue, struggling up to his feet. Joey rolled his eyes and shoved Oscar back once more, making their way towards the front exit. Oscar tried to fight back against him, but Joey seemed to counter everything he had until he felt himself shoved back hard again. His body smacked every step down from the arena front doors before he stopped in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Oscar tried to pull himself up again, but his body ached, his head hurt from smacking the hard concrete. He could hear Joey walk past, laughing before disappearing. The darkness began to surround him as he heard running footsteps, and the shouting of a voice. He passed out in their arms as they carried him out to a car and drove to the hospital.

Matt sighed as he sat in the waiting room. He had placed a call to Oscar in hopes of getting a ride back to the hotel, but the older man had yet to come. He stood up and headed for the door so he could make another call on the pay phone outside when he was shoved aside by someone large running in, a smaller man in their arms.

Turning his head, Matt gaped when he saw it was Oscar in their arms, and the person holding him was Dave. He walked up slowly, watching as they took Oscar into the back, and then turned to Dave.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked the larger man.

Dave shook his head, "That Joey, he shoved Oscar down the stairs at the arena," he growled softly, "I didn't have a chance to catch him."

Matt sighed before directing Dave over to the chair as they sat together, waiting for news on the other two while hoping that they could somehow stop Joey before it was too late, neither of them aware of where Joey was, and what he was planning.


End file.
